


Catwalk, Slicktalk

by hickeylou (sowearegay)



Series: Short Little Skirt [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, basically harry eats him out, but louis' a cheerleader, harry is a football player and i don't know if he's american or not, highschool, sure, the skirt is NOT that featured in the story if that's what you were hoping for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowearegay/pseuds/hickeylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes Louis' ass. (Especially in that cheer uniform)</p><p>Basically Harry eats Louis out and then Louis rides him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catwalk, Slicktalk

**Author's Note:**

> I know cheer uniforms aren't as slutty as I've possibly made them out to be but come on it's sex and I'm on a long many hour'd drive with the need to pee

"Good game tonight, Styles." Louis says, batting his lashes in the doorway as he enters the locker room. Harry can't help himself, reaching for Louis' arm and yanking him back (as if he felt resistance), pulling him against his chest.

"Yeah, what are you gonna give me for it?" Louis smirks, looking up at Harry with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Gave you the compliment, didn't I? Find someone who  _actually_ wants you."

Harry hums, looking down at Louis with that cocky smile that always gets him going. "'ve got him in my arms. Think he wants me to wreck him." Harry says, grinning.

Louis scoffs. "How very romantic." He says, rolling his eyes and trying to back up. Harry's grip on him tightens. "However, I think you're wrong."

Harry doesn't even feign curiosity. "Oh yeah?" He grins, looking at Louis cockily and Louis fights not to bend over and drop his panties right there and then. He's not going to make it that easy. 

He bites his lip. "Yeah." 

Harry considers it. "Well, if Louis Tomlinarse reconsiders it, let him know I'll be waiting. Just back there. Told me last time didn't like my tongue, might put it to good use." He says, catching the shell of Louis' ear between his teeth as he fits his hands on each cheek and squeezes, lifting Louis to his tiptoes with a gasp. And with that Harry's gone, disappeared in the last row of lockers and drowned out by cheers and claps on the back for yet another good game. 

***

The locker room's near empty when Louis finishes shoving his clothes and shoes and cheer necessities into his bag. He'd curse the coach for making him so late to getting some  _sleep_ , but Louis would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy group pictures. In fact, he loved them, a bit cramped, sure, but he loved pictures no less, loved looking at his beautiful self. Mmm.

Louis' just about to slam his locker on the clothes that are threatening to fall out when he feels a pair of hands slide along his bum and wrap themselves around his waist, holding him tight to the chest. Louis gasps, watching as they clothes spill out of his locker. He hears Harry hum in his ear, nuzzling his head against Louis' and he rolls his eyes.

"Knew you'd wait." And, yeah, okay. That's the other reason Louis wouldn't curse his coach for holding him out so late. "Gonna eat you out, now. Want that?" He adds, nibbling behind his ear and trailing kisses down his neck.

Harry's hands begin travelling down Louis' thighs and back up again, tucking themselves under his skirt and tracing soft little lines on his cheeks with the pads of his fingers, sending shivers up Louis' spine as he tries to regain his breath. 

"Just got held up is all." He says, ignoring the second part. Louis takes a deep breath, pressing his back against Harry's chest and reveling in the manly warmth. 

"Oh yeah?" Harry says, digging his fingertips into the flesh and making Louis gasp. "Remind me to thank that coach of yours, then."  Harry pulls away with a kiss to Louis' neck, holding his hips and getting on his knees behind Louis' bum, uncomfortable on the concrete floor but worth it. 

He tosses the frills of the skirt up and eyes Louis' bum deliciously, a flash of lust passing over his eyes as his pupils blow. Louis' wearing a thong, a  _lace_ thong. He licks his lips, fitting his hands perfectly on each cheek and spreads them, nudging Louis forward as he tries to steady his breath. Louis gasps, hands falling flat on the lockers before him to keep himself from falling over.

"What for?" He asks breathlessly, dick pricking in its confinements. Harry begins placing kisses around the string of cloth, following the path down until he's licking a thick, unexpected stripe along Louis' hole. " _Fuck_."

Harry pulls back, smirking. "Gotta thank her for letting you wear such a slutty costume. Fits quite nice, always does. Seen too much of your bum in it to believe you ever wear proper knickers, now." He says, tapping his cheek thoughtfully. "Slut." Harry says, and it's not harsh, almost sounds like an observation. Harry's fingers go back between Louis' cheeks and spreads them further, leaning in again and licking over his rim. 

"Uniform." Louis corrects, barely getting it out in a harsh breath. Harry licks over him again, humming between his cheeks in question. "It's a  _uniform_." He repeats through gritted teeth, clutching onto the lockers as Harry pushes his head in further.

Louis can feel Harry's hands trailing up his skin, past his skirt and to the dimples of his back, gripping his hips and pulling him harder against his face. Louis gasps, eyes fluttering shut as he feels Harry's tongue dip under the fabric of his thong and land directly on his hole, dipping in out of curiosity. 

"Harry,  _fuck_." Louis' knuckles turn white under his grip of the lockers, resting his forehead against them and panting, trying to calm himself. Harry's hand trails back down to Louis' bum, finger fitting between the taut fabric and his skin and lifting it, letting it snap back in place when Harry's got it out of the way. Louis curses, sweat building up. Having moved the string Harry dives in with enthusiasm, tongue dipping in and out of Louis like no tomorrow and Louis gasps, pressing himself further against the cold lockers, rutting his arse against Harry's face and he fucking _loves_ it. It's wet and messy and sloppy and just  _everything_ Louis wants to feel again and again. 

Harry nuzzles his face in with determination, humming delightedly, fingers digging into whatever flesh he can get a grip on and holding Louis promptly against his face as he licks him up, tongue lapping without signs of relenting. He encourages Louis' hips by forcing them hard against his tongue, fucking it in and out hard. Louis' moans echo in the locker room, and the thing about Harry is that he moves his lips, too, almost acts like he's snogging Louis' hole and it's the greatest fucking thing Louis' ever felt, imagining Harry's pink, swollen lips snogging his back side with determination, feeling as he sucks against him, sticks his tongue in just to be a tease.

Louis groans, breath caught in his throat and sweat lining his now flopped fringe. "Oh, _fuck_ , Harry. Please, don't stop," He gasps. Harry's fingertips dig in his arse like a promise and it's the kind of pain that hurts so good, and Louis' looking forward to waking up with bruises he'll be proud to show off in the morning, markings to remind him of Harry, to remind him how  _good_  he is, how good his  _lips_  and _tongue_ are. 

Harry pulls away and Louis can hear his heavy breathing, and it's so _hot_  how eager Harry is to eat him out and Louis' just  _so_ hard, wants nothing more than to look back at Harry and see the saliva glistening on his cheeks and chin, but is cut off with a gasp before he has the chance to.

Harry's licking up his lace covered balls now, sucking them into his mouth and rolling them between his fingers as his other hand squeezes Louis' dick, pulling the band down just enough the rub over his leaking tip. The sensation's too much and Louis doesn't know which touch to pay attention to, can't even decide which feeling belongs to which touch and it's just  _so much_ and  _so good_ that he can't help but buck down and cry when Harry traces his finger on Louis' rim, aiming only to tease. 

" _Harry_ ," he groans. 

"Taste so good, Lou," Harry breathes, moving back to lick against Louis again, squeezing his balls between his fingers rather roughly, knowing Louis loves it. Louis' panting, rolling his arse back against Harry without thought, chasing the high that he feels coming on, chasing the high that's so close.

He can feel it in his toes when it comes about, traveling up his legs and spine and sent straight to his dick until he can't hold it anymore, the lace rubbing against his cock with every buck back against Harry's face, egging his orgasm on, goosebumps rolling up his legs and arms. Harry had tucked him nicely back into his knickers when he went back to licking him out, and Louis can only imagine it was to catch it when he came. (That and he probably also very much likely enjoyed the view of Louis' fat cock caught in lace, but). When Harry sticks his tongue back into Louis, tucked up before fanning it out and rolling it like his r's, that's when Louis loses it. 

" _Harry_ , _fuck_!" He can't help that he's a screamer, grinding down on Harry's face again and again, trying to savor the feeling, trying to hold onto it for as long as he can. The tips of Harry's fingers dig into his hips, holding him still as he fucks his tongue in and out quickly and relentlessly, trying to ride out Louis' orgasm as long as possible.

Louis gasps, convulsing with every spurt of cum his cock offers, groaning until he feels it trickling down his length and soaking through his lace, and he can't help but cry out again, wanting more, wanting Harry all over, wanting him to taste it, wanting his mouth around his dick despite its sensitivity.

"Oh, Harry," He hums in bliss, panting as he calms down, hands cold from the iron grip he had on the lockers, fringe sweaty on his forehead as he tries to catch his breath. Harry's still licking him up, tongue feeling around aimlessly and sucking just for kicks when Louis tries to pulls out of his grip, whimpering when Harry pulls him back and squeezes around his cock, the cum squelching beneath it. Harry sucks against him one last time before pulling away, grip softening on Louis' hips but still holding on, the skin hot under his touch. 

Harry's panting, licking over his lips as he presses a wet kiss behind Louis' ear. Louis wants to move but he can't. Harry stands, hands on Louis' waist holding him up as he sits himself the bench behind the trembling cheerleader, lifting Louis onto his lap easily, his body languid to the touch. Louis' still panting when Harry pulls him in for a kiss, gripping his thighs and pulling them around his waist in a straddle as they snog. It's a wet and messy snog, Louis tasting himself on Harry's tongue as he kisses back lazily, tired from his high. He moans into it and Harry holds him tight, holding onto his legs as Louis' arms wrap around his neck and he becomes more responsive, kissing Harry with desperation, breathing hard between their lips.

Soon Louis' hands are holding Harry as still as he can, kissing him with all the strength he can muster when he feels Harry's hands slide back and grip his bum, spreading his cheeks in slight and pulling him tighter against himself until his cheeks are spread just at the tip of his hard cock, Louis' cum soaking through his trousers and onto his shirt carelessly. 

"Think you can go again?" It's a breathless plea between kisses that Louis can't deny. He kisses Harry harder, rocking his hips against his crotch with purpose, hands tangling themselves in the curls at the nape of Harry's neck. That's enough to convince Harry of Louis' approval, shoving the zipper of his trousers under Louis, reaching for the condom in his pocket. Louis grinds against him harder, making little gasps in the back of his throat as Harry's cock rubs against him beautifully, trousers around his ankles.

They're still snogging when Harry sticks two fingers under the fabric of Louis' thong, brushing against the head of Louis' cock and eliciting a gasp as he collects the cum on his fingers, moving the lace on his bum and rubbing it over Louis' arse smoothly. 

"Forgot lube." He reasons, breathless between their lips, and Louis' so turned on he can't think straight, gasping against Harry's lips when he reaches for more. The cum's cold and sticky, but Louis can't do anything else but rock back against Harry's fingers as he preps him, squeezing two in without warning. The hold is tight, but Louis can take it, is eager to, in fact, rocking back in desperation, loving the burn.

He's making little whiny noises in the back of his throat that gets Harry going, unable to hold himself back any longer. He squeezes in a third, trying to fan them out against the resistance and Louis lets out a small yelp.

"Ready?" Harry breathes, fingers rocking up into him in perfect rhythm. Louis' eyes are shut but he nods eagerly, nodding and repeating  _yeah_ in cadences of stuttered breath. Harry pushes his fingers in deeper, knuckles catching at Louis' rim and he cries out, fingertips digging into Harry's shoulders as he shouts, tossing his head back and rocking onto Harry's fingers in compliance.

Harry tugs on the string of Louis' thong again, pulling it tight and as far as it will go from his arse, resting taut against the cheek of his bum and digging into his hips. It burns, but Louis doesn't care, eager to take Harry in already. Harry lifts him easily, his grip tight as he lifts him up and has him hovering over his condom covered cock and Louis grips it shakily, getting him in on the first try (with Harry's help). The burn has Louis clenching hard against Harry, taking him in inch by inch slowly until he's at the root, breathing hard and letting himself get used to the stretch. 

"Jesus, _fuck_ ," he curses through his teeth, breath coming out harsh.

Harry's breathing hard too, head falling on Louis' shoulder as he tries to keep himself from bucking up into Louis as his rim flits around his dick. Harry's thick, but Louis can take him and he's determined to prove that, finally gathering up the strength to lift himself up, holding Harry's shoulders as he pulls up and bounces slowly, getting used to the feel, skirt tickling around with the movement. 

"Louis,  _fuck_." Harry manages, rocking his hips in circles, helping Louis with hands on his hips as his bounces become more regular. And Louis can't help but think,  _fuck_ , all the girls that just  _keel_ over Harry, crave his dick and give Louis dirty snickers, they don't get to  _feel_ the thickness of it, don't get to feel the pleasure that Harry so willingly and eagerly  _gives Louis_.

Louis can't help but feel glorious, bouncing harder against Harry to prove his worth, frills moving with him, feeling as Harry's fingers dig into his skin and he bucks up against him hard, lifting him high. Louis gasps and he's just getting fucked now, no point in bouncing because Harry's pulling him down with every thrust, grunting, making sure he feels him  _right there._

"Harry," He moans, high-pitched and eyes widening. Harry meets his gaze and it's intense, he's so _fucking_ turned on and Harry looks like all he _cares_ about is Louis. Louis clenches hard against him, determined to get him over, the make him cum, and Harry's arms falter, dropping Louis fully on his cock. Louis sucks in a deep breath, wrapping his arms tight around Harry's neck and crying into his neck, eyes clenching shut. 

" _Fuck_ ," Harry grunts, pulling Louis up and shoving him back down. Louis' letting out silent sobs of " _Harry_ ," against the clammy skin of his and and he's so fucking big that he swears he can feel him in his stomach, pushing up and budging hard against his prostate. He reaches for his dick in desperation, panting, sneaking a hand beneath his skirt and shoving it down his knickers, giving his dick a squeeze, rubbing it right on the head as he pants against Harry, looking for release.

"Harry, Harry I'm gonna—I'm gonna _cum_ , _fuck_ ," Louis' mouth falls open in a silent scream until it comes out loud and harsh, fingers digging into the nape of Harry's neck and tugging hard on the short hairs of it. Louis cums for a second time, filling out the space the cum he made the first time didn't in his panties, head hung and blissed out as Harry fucks into him roughly, grunt after grunt, thrust after thrust, using him for his own release and Louis can't help but love it, tired and lazy against Harry's sweaty skin as he cums with a final thrust, holding Louis hard against his pelvis, breath short. He fights to hold his head up. 

"Shit." He pants, holding Louis loosely against his chest, trying to regain his breath.

Louis snorts, pulling up with weak, shaky arms and holding Harry's shoulders for balance. "What?" He sneers. It's absolutely admirable. 

Harry's silent for a moment, wide, blown eyes on Louis'. "Don't ever take that skirt off." It's quiet for a short moment and Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes but blushing anyway.

"Win the next game and I won't." 

**Author's Note:**

> Note of which this whole mess derived: 
> 
> harry kust really ducking likes louis' ass idont know what im supposed to put here im high okay but theres lota of ass grabbing and squeezing and louis straddling harry while they make out and harry reachers over and squeezes his ass and he gives just the desarest little gasp and then harrys all cocky football type and tells him hes gonna eat his ass and hes so eager for it he wants to do it so bad and he licks the bigggesyt wet stripe over his fucking hole and its sloppy and just fucking perfect and louis gasping and whining an dYES
> 
> requests [here](http://heartsgiveup.tumblr.com/QA)


End file.
